Estarossa (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Estarossa= |-|2 Commandments Absorbed= |-|3 Commandments Absorbed= Summary Estarossa was one of the Ten Commandments and was thought to be the second son of the Demon King. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Estarossa Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: '''Over 3,000 (380 biologically) '''Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Love" Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of solid-darkness), Flight, Regeneration (Mid, Low-Godly over time), Attack Reflection (Can reflect physical attacks with double the power), Soul Manipulation (Mael can remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Aura, Telepathy, Power Absorption (Can absorb others' commandments, which are demonic curses), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night), Hellfire Manipulation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration), Biological Manipulation (Can forcibly turn others into demons; incompatible subjects explode), Sealing (Via Killing Saucer), Summoning (Can summon his shortsword from a portal), Power Nullification (His commandment nullifies the powers and physical strength of anyone before him who has hatred in their heart. Can suppress magic with his darkness) |-|2 Commandments Absorbed=All previous abilities, Durability Negation via Petrification (Anybody who speaks a lie in front of him is petrified), Elemental Intangibility Nullification (Can prevent others from shifting form into an element), and Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Survived an attack that destroys on the molecular level) |-|3 Commandments Absorbed=All previous abilities Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Has more physical strength than Base Zeldris. Managed to lightly injure Mid-Morning Escanor) | Large Island level (Nearly as strong as Sariel and Tarmiel, and escaped the Domain of God which Tarmiel stated only someone on their level could do). Truth ignores conventional durability. | At least Large Island level (Overpowered both Tarmiel and Sariel in their vessel with little effort). Truth ignores conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Ban can see. Comparable speed to Zeldris. Somewhat able to keep up with Mid-Morning Escanor) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before. Surprised Tarmiel with his speed) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to his previous state, much faster than Tarmiel and Sariel) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Island Class+ | Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Island level+ (Took attacks from Mid-Morning Escanor) | Large Island level (Took attacks from Sariel and Tarmiel) | At least Large Island level (More durable than before) Stamina: Very high (Kept calm after taking massive amounts of damage including getting half his body covered in third degree burns. Kept himself together long enough while being hit by a molecular-level disintegrating attack to absorb a commandment) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Curved shortsword, which he can summon from a portal Intelligence: Estarossa is an extremely skilled and analytical fighter, thinking through the differences between himself and Escanor to determine who was likely to win, before Escanor powered up. After absorbing more commandments however, he became extremely unstable. Weaknesses: Those who don't feel any hatred in their hearts are immune to his Commandment. Estarossa cannot break the rule of his own Commandment or he will be affected by it. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. | In this form Estarossa is insane and extremely playful. The Commandment of Truth only works on people that know they are lying in his presence; it can also work on himself, petrifying him if he breaks an oath. | He initially regained his sanity after absorbing Reticence, but retains the other weaknesses and becomes mentally unstable. As time passes he undergoes a complete psychotic break, lashing out even at someone he claims to love. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon Power: Estarossa acquired the abilities and traits of a high-level demon upon gaining a Commandment, and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability and various other advantages. Note that Estarossa always has his demon mark activated. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Estarossa can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Elemental Intangibility Nullification: Note that Estarossa only gains this ability after absorbing the Truth commandment. He coats his enemy in his darkness and prevents them from shifting into their elemental form such as water. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. File:EstarossaDarknessSwords.png|Makes swords for arms File:EstarossaIntangibilityNull1.png|Coats Tarmiel in darkness File:EstarossaIntangibilityNull2.png|and prevents him from turning to water Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Estarossa can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Telepathy: Estarossa has demonstrated basic telepathy, contacting others mentally while contained in his liquid healing chamber. Commandments Love: The Commandment bestowed upon Estarossa, presumably by a memory-altered Demon King, after Meliodas left the Ten Commandments. It renders anyone who has hatred in their heart in his presence to be unable to inflict damage to others, allowing him to easily nullify Meliodas' Revenge Counter and subdue him afterwards. Later, Holy Knights such as Gilthunder had problems even summoning their energy while in front of him. Truth: After absorbing the commandment of Truth (which he took from Galand), anyone who tells a lie in Estarossa's presence will be turned to stone. Reticence: After absorbing the commandment of Reticence (which he took from Monspeet), he is presumably able to access its curse, but its effects are currently unknown. Purity: After absorbing the commandment of Purity (which he took from Derieri), he is presumably able to access its curse, but its effects are currently unknown. Abilities Admonition: Estarossa can extract the commandments (demonic curses) of others, summon them at will, and absorb them into himself if need be. File:EstrarossaAdmonition.png|Summons Galand's commandment File:EstarossaAdmonition2.png|Absorbs Monspeet's commandment Blackout: Estarossa engulfs a specific target with his darkness, powerful enough to swallow mid-morning Escanor's Cruel Sun. However, when Escanor entered his late-morning form his sun broke out of Estarossa's darkness. File:Blackout2.png|Escanor's sun is engulfed Demonification: Estarossa can forcibly turn other beings into demons, although, like the Holy Knight apprentices Hendrickson experimented on, they explode if they are incompatible with the demonification. File:Demonification1.png|Turns a bird File:Demonification2.png|into a demon, which explodes Full Counter: Estarossa is able to reflect the force of any physical attack, such as a standard sword swing or punch, back at his foe with twice its original strength by parrying it with his sword. However, he cannot reflect anything other than a standard physical attack, making it useless against supernatural techniques. In addition, Estarossa needs to be able to read the timing and nature of the attack in order to use Full Counter against it and can't launch an attack of his own in the meantime. File:EstarossaFullCounter1.png|Escanor swings File:EstarossaFullCounter2.png|but he takes the damage Hellblaze: Estarossa can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of "immortals" like Ban and Meliodas. Hellblaze can be coated on Mael's body or weapon to enhance his strikes. He can also generate large area-of-effect explosions of black fire. The black fire cannot be put out normally, and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. File:EstarossaHellblaze1.png|Releases a blast of purgatory fire File:EstarossaHellblaze2.png|Omnidirectional area-of-effect blast *'Black Hound:' Estarossa creates a construct of black fire in the shape of a large dog. By moving in a circle the dog can create a barrier of black fire. File:BlackHound1.png|Black Hound File:BlackHound2.png|It attacks the knights File:BlackHound3.png|and creates a black fire vortex *'Killing Saucer:' Estarossa creates spinning blades of darkness in his hands that rotate at high speeds and slash his enemies, covering them in darkness to stop their movement. They will also presumably suffocate unless they are able to break out. File:KillingSaucer1.png|Slices his enemies File:KillingSaucer2.png|and they are covered in darkness Rebellion: Mael creates seven black blades, presumably from his black matter, each with a different form. He creates seven blades for the seven hearts of a high-level demon that must be destroyed for his victim to be killed. File:Rebellion.png|Rebellion Key: Base | 2 Commandments Absorbed | 3 Commandments Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mogura Kugurugi (Medaka Box) Mogura's Profile (Estarossa with the Reticence Absorbed. Both have General Intel. Speed Equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6